deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake Belladonna vs Hibiki Kohaku
Blake Belladonna vs Hibiki Kohaku is a What-If Death Battle! It features Blake Belladonna from RWBY and Hibiki Kohaku from Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma Hibiki Kohaku vs Blake.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel Blake_vs_Hibiki.jpg|Zinniax-13 Blake vs Hibiki V3.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel V2 Blake vs Hibiki V5.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel V3 Blake_vs_Hibiki_V6.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel V4 UDD Blake Belladonna vs Hibiki Kohaku.png|UltimateDespairDaniel V5 UDD Blake Belladonna vs Hibiki Kohaku VLost Count.png|UltimateDespairDaniel V6 Description RWBY vs BlazBlue! From Shadows to In the Shadows. They're the quiet level headed compared to their laid back partners with the ability to use shadow clones. However they have their own secrets that they wish for the world not to see and now crossing fate is unavoidable as these ninja assassins fight to prove who's the best. Can Blake claim a win for Team RWBY or will the Captain of the N.O.L snatch it from the shadows? Interlude Daniel: With Hibiki in this DB he won't be able to be with me on this, I wonder who I'll get as my co-host for this? Oh maybe it'll be Minato? Or maybe Tager! Robin? Kagura: Sorry for the wait, there was this cute girl I meant on my way here and I just had to get her number. Now let's make this quick, I have a date after this Daniel: I have some rather mixed feelings about this....Next time this happens lower my expectations.... Kagura: You said something? Daniel: Nothing! I was..just beginning this! *Ahem* Ninjas. Assassins. Who doesn't love them? They're the master of stealth and silent kills. You know what makes it even better? The ability to create shadow clones! Kagura: And you won't find a better definition of one with these two quiet combatants. ' Daniel: Blake Belladonna, former member of the White Fang and member of Team RWBY '''Kagura: And Hibiki Kohaku, my loyal subordinate and Captain of the N.O.L. He's Daniel and I'm Kagura Mutsuki ' Daniel: And it's our job to to analyze their weapon, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Blake Belladonna {RWBY Volume 5 OST - This Time (From Shadows Part ll)} Daniel: In the world of Remnant there lies a race called the Faunus. While looking like humans, they actually possess animal-like traits from cat ears to a scorpion tail. 'Kagura: Sadly they weren't meet with good fortune as they were faced with discrimination by these humans to point where they exploited them and treated them like slaves. What a disgrace but doesn't sound much different from my world... ' Daniel: But with the Great War, humans and faunus worked together side by side which resulted in them in getting equal rights and a continent called Menagerie when the war was over. 'Kagura: Would be nice if the story ended there but it isn't...Times changed and discrimination started once more as people begin trying to take back the equal rights from the faunus. ' Daniel:Fighting for their rights, the Faunus Rights Revolution had begun and a group stepped up to fight for those fights, they were called the White Fang. They became the voice of the Faunus and and started mass rallies and boycotts. 'Kagura: Years went by and with no results, a new leader step up taking the White Fang a turn for the worse. They'll get their rights through fear and violence, one of those members was Blake Belladonna who would eventually leave it due to disagreeing with their methods. And having a look at her I have to say she's pretty cute. ' Daniel: Keep it to yourself. This girl would later join Beacon Academy and become part of the group called RWBY and as a member of group of huntress she's certainly talented. {RWBY Volume 3 OST - Divide} 'Kagura: Like for example Gambol Shroud which consist of multiple weapons. It can take in the form of a Katana, Cleaver, Pistols, and by using her ribbons tied on, a Kusarigama of sorts. ' Daniel: And then there's her semblance which can create Shadow-clones. With it she can use to it attack her enemies, dodge attacks, or even use to create a distraction. What makes this even more better is combining it with the power of dust. 'Kagura: With Fire Dust she can turn her clone into a bomb that'll explode when detonated. Earth Dust will turn her clone into a statue which she can use to either protect herself or as cover from enemy attacks. Ice Dust can turn it into a sculpture, which can trap enemies and their weapons and lastly Violet Dust. It'll turn her shadow into a purple haze which can block people's vision. ' Daniel: And lastly in Blake arsenal is none other then her Aura. 'Kagura: If you're talking about her aura of beauty then I agree. ' Daniel: No...just no...Aura is a manifestation of one's soul, although stated the ability of Aura is different between people a few common traits like preventing internal harm from attacks or healing small wounds. Basically think of it like an invisible force-field or shield that can heal you as well. 'Kagura: Quite an impressive ability and Blake has manage to defeat quite a few opponents with some help, like a Grimm Sea Dragon, Nevermore Grimm and lastly Robots and Drones. ' Daniel: By herself she was able to defeat Roman Torchwick, knocked down Adam Taurus, and even survive a whole day fighting Grimm nonstop. 'Kagura: But as strong and cute as she might be, she still has her limits. Her aura can only take so much before it runs out, leaving her vulnerable to attacks and while Aura acts like an invisible force-field it can't protect her from every hit. ' Daniel: Plus she has a habit of running away, quite a bit actually...Additionally she did lose a few times, like against Adam for the first time. '''Kagura: But she's still as cute and feisty huntress that you don't want to cross. I wonder if she'll be doing anything after this? Daniel: Don't make me get Hibiki....' ' ' ' Blake: There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... Someone has to stop it. Hibiki Kohaku {Blazblue Chrono Phantasma OST - Imperial Code ll} Daniel: Hibiki Kohaku member of the Kohaku family, who's apart of one of the Mutsuki branch families as they are well trained in things like silent assassinations and are avoided being mention in history books. As such only a few people are aware of the family existence. Kagura: Eventually Hibiki was assigned to me as my personal secretary, helping me with my work as head of the Mutsuki family, whenever I want it or not... Daniel: I think that's a good thing considering your working habit... Kagura: Mind saying that again? ''' Daniel: I'm good. Now back onto topic Hibiki is pretty damn loyal to Kagura as he stands by him no matter, willing to do anything in order to help achieve Kagura dream. Or at least that's what it seems. As deep down Hibiki harbors a darker side to him. One that wishes to become the perfect killing tool and kill K-.....someone.... '''Kagura: Wait what?! You're joking right? And who's this person he wants to kill? Daniel: I wish I was....Which I'm lucky seeing how the events aren't mention at all in the main story of Central Fiction making it non-canon at the moment. As for the person. It's better not knowing.... Kagura: Come on you can tell me. I won't tell no one ''' Daniel: Hey Kagura do we really have time to talk? Don't you have a date or something after this? '''Kagura: Right! The Hibiki thing can wait another time! Now where are we? Ah right weapons and skills! Daniel: I knew that would work... Kagura: Hibiki carries around his main weapon all times named Kagari: Rokushiki Soken. Dual blades with the grips being detachable, expendable, and reload-able blades which makes them perfect for throwing at enemies from a far distance. ' Daniel: In addition he also has craving knives on hand to also throw as well including document papers....? Okay? How does that work? Would that even hurt? Well I guess the worse that can happen is getting a papercut.... '''Kagura: You don't want to know...Trust me on that. Of course with being trained in silent assassination, Hibiki fights much like a ninja, preferring speed and stealth above all else which means quick combos and attacking from distances. ' Daniel: And Hibiki's Drive called Double Chase certainly helps out in that department as with it he's able to create clones of himself as well as teleporting to said clones. '''Kagura: And then Hibiki can kick it into Overdrive literally with Schwarz Lace as it accelerate his drive, making him able to summon clones and teleport at a much faster rate, however it only last for a limited amount of time and requires some time to use again. Daniel: With these power and abilities Hibiki had manage to take on the likes of Hazama, Tager, Tsubaki, and the Hero of Ikagura himself Jin Kisaragi who even stated that Hibiki has the ability to pace him in combat and when this guy gives you a compliment saying that, he's not kidding around. Kagura: And remember his stealth? Well with it he's pretty impressive as he manage to sneak up on me, Tager and Jinny twice. With Tager himself stating that he erased his presence. ' Daniel: However as cool as this assassin is he has his faults. Hibiki doesn't have the best of health meaning he can't tank a lot of attacks and did lost to the likes of Izanami and Nine. Additionally people can still detect Hibiki like Taokaka who detected him through smell and Tsubaki with the Izayoi being able to detect his light. '''Kagura: And like most of us, we all rely on seither and can be pretty vulnerable when we run out. However he's my greatest subordinate and couldn't ask for a better one. ' Daniel: Yeah! Even if he did try to kill you '''Kagura: Wait..what?! He wanted to kill me?! Hibiki: So I'll simply stay with you until you agree to come along. That's something I'm very good at. Jin: Do you really think you can match my pace? Hibiki: A man with confidence shall not lose; Only doubt will bring defeat '' Intermission Daniel: Alright the combatants are set, let'e end this debate once and for all '''Kagura: It's time for a Death Battle!' Poll Who are you be rooting for? Blake - GO RWBY! Hibiki: BlazBlue FTW! Who do you think will win? Blake Hibiki Death Battle Roaming around an underground village as the person jumped in between shadows, giving people only a quick glimpse of the figure but all they could see is a black and white blur. Landing on one of the rooftops, the person stood up revealing it to be a girl with some unexpected cat ears poking out of their ear. She looked possibly in their teens or even possibly older. Looking out she got a view of the entire village. However much to her horror, she couldn't tell what she was at. Even some of the people roaming around didn't wear any of the clothes she was familiar with. Closing her eyes, she try to recall what happen before finding herself here. A flash of white. That's what she can last remember before finding herself here. And just when she reunited with her team! Is this some sort of cruel joke? One thing's for certain, she must..no she will find a way to return home. Jumping off the roof she landed down onto the ground level and started to explore, hoping to find a lead or at least a clue. Different Part of the Village A person was walking around who at first glance seem to look like that of a girl with the facial features but in actually is a male. Looking around endless the male sigh in defeat as a small monitor appeared in front of him, revealing it to be another male with black hair and seem to be wearing a cape of sorts but was hard to tell with how the monitor was set up. "Hey Hibiki, have you manage to find the abnormality or whatever Kokonoe calls it?" The man asked revealing the person name. "I'm afraid not Lord Kagura. I been scouting this place for an hour and I haven't seen any of this "abnormality". Perhaps the Professor made a mistake." Hibiki said but before Kagura could answer, some noises were made in the monitor before a women with pink hair and also having a pair of cat ears appeared in front of the monitor. "I'm sorry but did you just say I made a mistake? Because there's no way I would make such a rookie one at that." Kokonoe snapped. "Of course, I hope you can forgive my comment Professor." Hibiki said shortly bowing to her. "That's more like it. Now we'd taken care of that little problem, keep searching. Understood?" "I understand Professor. I'll keep going with my search." Hibiki said as Kokonoe smiled.before cutting communications with him as the monitor disappeared.. Seeing he's now alone, Hibiki sighed in relief. "To have two demanding superiors at the same time is quite exhausting. However I mustn't quit now. I need to continue." Sometime Later Sitting down in defeat, the girl sighed as she manage to find no clues as to where she is. No matter who she asked, she just couldn't get a hint in the slightest. Feeling defeated she was about to set out before her cat ears slightly shifted, hearing some unusual movement. Getting up, she started to look around trying to find the source of the noise was coming from. She then looked to the buildings as she saw a person quietly moving, trying to avoid detection. Curiosity and suspicion filled her mind as she decided to investigated this person and ran towards where the figure was heading. Getting near the person, she quietly hid as she started to spy on them. The person seem to be looking for somebody or something as he repeatedly watched the movement of the passing people. She was about to step in and confront the person when a small monitor appeared in front of the person as she stepped back in the shadows. They seemed to be talking to someone on the monitor. Trying to listen in on their conversation, she took a step closer only for the person to throw a few knives towards her spot as she jumped out of the way but only to reveal herself. The person stare at her in what seem to be disbelief as he turn to the monitor. "Professor, You're telling me she is this abnormality?" Hibiki asked. "Does it look like I'm joking?" Kokonoe said. "Don't make me repeat myself. This girl is the source of the abnormality. Did you hear me? Good. Now bring that girl in or if she's too dangerous kill her." "I...I understand." Hibiki said closing his eyes before disconnecting and faced the girl. "I'm sorry miss but I'm under orders to take you in. If you try to resist then I'll have no choice but to put you down." "Just so you know I have a name! It's Blake. Blake Belladonna and I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere! I have somewhere to find!" Blake said as she took our her weapon, Gambol Shroud. "And you can't stop me!" Hibiki sighs as he put his collar up. "Then I'm sorry for what I'm about to do..." Hibiki said as he put his arm to his back and took out one of his twin blades Kagari: Rokushiki Soken. {Blazblue CentralFiction OST - In the Shadows} Blake charged straight at Hibiki, jumping into the air and swinging her weapon down on him but Hibiki aimed his blade up and blocked the strike making her jump back. Hibiki then ran towards her as he took out a few carving knives in both hands and throw them at Blake. Seeing them Blake quickly rolled to the side as the knives flew by her, striking a nearby wall with them stab into it deeply. Looking up Blake saw Hibiki leaped into the air swinging his foot down on her but before the hit could connect Blake activated her semblance as she swiftly avoided the strike while Hibiki struck down a clone. Hibiki shocked at what happen, Blake used it to her advantage as she struck Hibiki directly with a sword swing. Taking the hit Hibiki directly went back as he put his collar up. "A drive similar to my own?" Hibiki asked himself tapping his foot. "This might be a problem. I need to stay on guard." Removing his second sword from the metal scabbard on his back, he removed the blades from both of his swords and threw them both spiraling directly at Blake. However Blake threw her ribbon around one of the rooftop rails and jumped before swinging on it, dodging his strike and delivered a swift kick to Hibiki. Landing away from Hibiki, Blake change her blade into dual pistols and begin firing at him. Getting back up from the blow, Hibiki noticed the bullets being fired and quickly recovered before both of Hibiki's blades reloaded and defended himself. He manage to block most of them but some manage to hit the parts Hibiki didn't shielded. Reloading, Blake charged at Hibiki with her blades ready and swung directly at him but to her surprise, Hibiki vanished leaving behind only a trail of crows flying above her as the real Hibiki appeared and charged down at Blake, slamming her to the ground with both of his blades. Jumping back Hibiki threw more of his knives at Blake, who rolled over out of the way and got back up. "Was that a semblance?" Blake thought while entering back into a fighting stance. "It has a similar ability to my own. Meaning I have to be cautious when I strike as it could be a fake." Both of them charged at each other as Blake revert her weapon back into a sword and swung it at Hibiki who countered it with his own swing. Clashing against each other for a few moments before Hibiki went for a slide kick causing her to fall forward before kneeling her in the stomach and kicked her straight at the side, sending her crashing against a wall. {Blazblue Cross Tag Battle OST - Blake Mix} Getting back up Blake see Hibiki charged straight at her. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small blue container and quickly loaded it into her weapon and place it up in defense as Hibiki swung down on it. However much to Hibiki surprise, Blake activated her semblance and moved out of the way. This time however, an icicle sculpture took place instead with parts of Hibiki hand and weapon were frozen along with it. Struggling to get out, Hibiki didn't pay attention as Blake slash Hibiki on the arm causing him to flinch in pain but still couldn't move. Slashing Hibiki a few more times she went for one more but her blade was caught by Hibiki arm that wasn’t frozen and manage to pushed her back. Grabbing his other weapon on his back, he smashed it against the ice causing it to shatter freeing himself. Blake put her guard up expecting for him to strike however Hibiki slowly backing away into the nearby alleyway before completely fading into the shadows that it created. Rushing after him Blake enter the alleyway and was surprised to find nothing around her, not even a single sight of him could be found. Slowly looking around cautiously she was suddenly slashed from behind. Turning around she saw nothing but only to get slashed from behind again. Seeing no way to discover him, Blake ran out of the alleyway and change her weapon back into its gun form and started to fire at the alleyway, hoping to draw him out. After firing a few rounds, Blake lower her weapon waiting for the assassin to strike. Blake instinct took over as she quickly turned around and swung, barely avoiding a strike from Hibiki as their weapons clash yet again. Slashing at Hibiki, he jumped into the air dodging it before throwing down more knives. Blake dodged them yet again but stopped as she took another glance at the knives. "Are those....document papers you threw?" Blake asked before Hibiki landed behind her and kicked her away. Looking at the document papers he sighed. "I threw the wrong ones....Those were suppose to be reports for Lord Kagura. I suppose I'll have to make replacement of those later." Sliding from the kick, Blake took out another container this time glowing red instead of blue and loaded it as she ran at Hibiki. Hibiki responded as he swung at Blake but she activated her semblance as a fire clone took her place as Blake slide out of the way. Slashing the clone it exploded sending Hibiki flying as Blake leaped into the air and kick him crashing down to the ground. Landing back down Blake send a shockwave of energy directly at him sending him crashing against a wall. Walking in front of Hibiki, Blake raise her weapon and swung it down but a dark aura appeared on the bottom of Hibiki as counter it with a strike as a bunch of crows swarm in Hibiki position and flew off as he vanished and fog suddenly started to surround the area. "Let us end this." Barely able to see what's in front of her, Blake started to walk around cautiously again. A shadowy outline of Hibiki appeared and struck in front of Blake as she jumped back. Both of them started clashing against each other. The fog started to cover more around their area as only brief outlines could be seen of them fighting back and fourth. Hibiki disappeared again as Blake begin looking around once more. "Can you hear that? The footsteps of the Grim Reaper." Hibiki appeared behind Blake slowly walking away which gained her attention falling for his trap. Hibiki vanished revealing it to be a clone as the real one quickly slash Blake from behind and quickly in front before appearing on top of her and slam down sending her into the air. "Scatter to the heavens! Divine Nightfall: Raven!" '' Giving her one last kick to the side, two Hibiki appeared on top of her on each side before slashing down as the cut from the real Hibiki was felt. The fog finally started to clear as Blake slowly got up badly injured and found herself alone with no signs of the opponent. Exhausted, she tried to catch her breath, looking around trying to sense him while holding on tightly to her weapon. However it didn’t matter as she suddenly felt herself impaled by a blade. Turn her head, she seen Hibiki behind her with the blade in hand. How? She didn’t sense or heard him at all. Hibiki didn’t say nothing as he push the blade deeper in until it was visible on the other side of Blake. Satisfied he took it out and watched Blake fell to the ground unable to move. Trying to get back up with whatever strength she had left she collapsed back down to the ground and felt herself starting to disappear She failed. She wasn’t strong enough to win. Even after everything she been through, fighting alongside with her friends. It was all for nothing. This is where she was will fall and die. Worse part is she couldn’t meet her friends, her family once more. Unable to see their smiles again. Tears started to run down her face as her whole body glowed completely and vanished into thin air. Surprised at what he just witness, he fixed his collar up and bow in respect over the death of someone. Sure it was his mission by Lord Kagura and the Professor but it still doesn’t make it easy. However if you look closely you can just see the faintest of smiles and the lack of emotions in his eyes. No mercy. No hesitation. No emotions. After all he’s only a tool. A tool meant to kill. '''K.O!' Results Hibiki is talking to Kokonoe and Kagura on the communicators before disconnecting and vanishing into thin air while Blake weapon remains laying on the ground '' '''Kagura: That’s my subordinate for you. I knew he would win' Daniel: Blake may have had an edge in few things like weaponry thanks to Gambol Shroud along with being able to use dust to boost her semblance abilities, Stamina from her facing Grimms all day, and being able to heal herself with her aura but that’s all she really has Kagura: Its true Blake was able to stand up to the likes of Adam and Roman but Hibiki manage to stands up against stronger opponents like Hazama and Jin Kisaragi. Hell he even manage to briefly hold his own against Nine and Izanami in his Arcade. Daniel: Additionally while the Aura Blake possessed was impressive with it being able to heal wounds, it has a limit and even a fatal flaw that Hibiki can take full advantage of. According to one of the directors in order to activate their aura they have to think about activating it and while it becomes second nature to them they can still be vulnerable to surprises like sneak attacks. Kagura: Don't believe us? Look at the time Weiss Schnee gotten impaled by Cinder. She struck her when she wasn't paying attention to her. ''' Daniel: Basically a nice solid unexpected hit can fatally wound an aura user. Now that just leaves one question to solve. Can Hibiki land a hit without Blake noticing or detecting him? '''Kagura: As mention before Hibiki could sneak up the likes of me, Jinny, and Iron Tager. And let me tell we’re no jokes as we stand on even grounds with the Mad Dog Azrael, Relius Clover, and Ragna the Bloodedge. Hell I had some training of stealth and I still couldn’t detect him. Daniel: Now let’s look at Blake Belladonna. In a battle against her friend who can turn herself invisible with her semblance, Blake struggled to detect her and had to resort to burning the house in order to find her. While it was clever at the time using her weakness, Hibiki doesn’t exactly share that weakness and had remained undetected at times while out in the open so in the end comparing Hibiki stealth and Blake detection, he can easily sneak up on Blake and wound her without the aura protecting her. Kagura: It seems like Hibiki took this victory from In the Shadows Daniel: The Winner is Hibiki Kohaku Next Time on Death Battle! ???: Per...so...na! vs ???: Am I to conjecture that this too is the result of the Azure Will...? If that is the case, then I must see with my own eyes. What you are to this world... And what I am... Minato vs Es V2.jpg|Minato Arisato vs Es|link=https://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Minato_Arisato_vs_Es Trivia * This battle was made in commemoration for the end of Volume 5 of the series RWBY, the future release of Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle, and Blake Belladonna announcement in said game as a free DLC character Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:RWBY vs Blazblue themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:UltimateDespairDaniel Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music